Parce que ça ne s'oublie pas
by Alaiya
Summary: Inspecteur ou Exécuteur, pas grand-chose ne change pour Ginoza: obéir aux ordres et tâcher d'accomplir ses missions au mieux de ses capacités. Et parmi celles-ci, il lui en manque encore et toujours une, essentielle: l'instinct. Mais à quoi bon l'acquérir quand pendant des années, un autre en a disposé pour deux?


**Titre : **Parce que ça ne s'oublie pas

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 23 avril – Tu me reconnaîtras

**Personnages**: Ginoza, Kogami

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots**: 1559

**Disclaimer**: Productions I.G

**Note** : Séquelle.

* * *

**Parce que ça ne s'oublie pas**

Les lieux étaient bondés. Tout en tâchant de se frayer un chemin à travers la presse peu encline à lui ouvrir un passage, Ginoza s'assurait que son arme restait bien en place dans son dos. Sa légèreté, inhabituelle, faussait ses repères, et il n'avait de cesse de glisser discrètement sa main sous son pardessus pour vérifier sa présence. Un revolver. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se rangerait à l'avis de son père… En d'autres temps, il aurait esquissé une moue méprisante à l'égard de cette idée proprement ridicule qu'il aurait écartée d'un geste sans même condescendre lui accorder une seconde d'attention ; aujourd'hui, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'occasion une fois de plus d'entendre le vieux Masaoka prodiguer ses conseils d'un autre temps.

Mais même n'importe quoi ne le lui ramènerait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agissait là de l'unique solution envisageable et même l'inspecteur Ginoza aurait fini par l'admettre. L'exécuteur qu'il était devenu, lui, mettait en application.

C'était un de ces endroits, localisés dans les bas-fonds de la ville, qui échappaient au contrôle de Sybil. Ils étaient rares, méconnus, et leurs adresses se transmettaient par la grâce du bouche à oreille, toujours à l'écart des micros et des caméras. Autant dire que recueillir une telle information était une gageure que les contacts conservés par Yayoi en dépit de son incorporation plus ou moins forcée au Bureau avaient su rendre réalisable.

Le Système ne se formalisait pas de l'existence de tels lieux, bien au contraire ; il se gargarisait de les tolérer en tant que soupape au contrôle parfois – souvent – écrasant qu'il exerçait sur la population. Sybil préférait fermer les yeux sur ces manquements et conserver son emprise globale, plutôt que d'être confrontée à des excès de tension susceptibles de mener au mieux à des frondes localisées, au pire à une révolte généralisée. Néanmoins, tolérer n'était pas bénir et lorsque la société se trouvait éclaboussée des conséquences des actes perpétrés dans de telles zones, le Système savait réagir.

La musique se faisait plus sourde au fil de la progression de Ginoza en direction du fond de l'établissement, installé dans un sous-sol enfumé sous un plafond bas. Déjà quatre décès. Tous dus à des overdoses d'une drogue trop pure. Les consommateurs venaient faire leur marché dans ce genre de lieux, avant de regagner leurs quartiers cossus et leurs appartements confortables dans lesquels ils s'abandonnaient à l'oubli. Certains n'en étaient pas revenus, dont le fils du maire. Ginoza, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans ce dernier décès, il ne serait sûrement pas là en train de plisser les yeux sous l'effet de l'épaisse fumée, de subir bousculements et tiraillements de toutes parts, le tout en étant totalement et absolument seul.

L'oreillette qu'il portait par habitude demeurait muette. Nulle lumière ne clignotait à son bracelet numérique. Akane avait voulu faire preuve d'optimisme cependant, et lui-même y avait volontiers souscrit, mais le brouilleur d'ondes installé dans le périmètre du secteur avait achevé de doucher leurs derniers espoirs. En temps normal, l'inspectrice n'aurait pas du autoriser un exécuteur à mener une telle mission de reconnaissance et elle aurait dû s'en charger elle-même. Rien ne lui garantissait le retour de son chien. Mais ils se connaissaient trop bien et elle l'avait laissé aller, muni de ses derniers conseils en matière de sécurité et en l'assurant qu'elle l'attendrait à leur point de rendez-vous, des heures durant s'il le fallait.

Il fallait que Yayoi, ou plus exactement les amis de cette dernière, ne se soient pas trompés. Ne les aient pas trompés. Car dans le cas contraire, non seulement ils auraient gâché un temps précieux, mais ils pourraient difficilement réitérer le même exploit : Nobuchika avait eu beau se vêtir le plus anonymement du monde, tout dans son maintien et dans son regard transpirait l'ancien flic. Il ne ferait pas illusion longtemps.

La foule se clairsemait sensiblement, et des tables dispersées dans la pénombre émergeaient çà et là, autour desquelles des hommes et des femmes de tous horizons et de toutes conditions sociales devisaient, têtes rapprochées mais avec dans leurs gestes et dans le son de leur voix ce relâchement indiscutable qu'ils ne se seraient jamais autorisés dans une zone contrôlée par Sybil. Quand bien même le Dominateur aurait été en mesure de communiquer avec les circuits centraux du Système, Ginoza ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne lui aurait guère été utile en l'occurrence : chaque personne présente aurait constitué un coupable idéal.

Bien, et maintenant ? Son regard aiguisé parcourut la salle sans être arrêté par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Le trafic était censé trouver sa source dans cette boîte, très précisément : les revendeurs étaient là, quelque part, et leur source d'approvisionnement principale aussi, en ce samedi soir particulièrement fréquenté. Les descriptions des gens incriminés qu'on leur avait fournies étaient imprécises, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il trouverait son ou ses suspects. Il y avait bien une autre solution ; cependant, Ginoza n'était pas bien certain d'y être suffisamment rompu pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Comme il continuait à scruter les alentours, ses pensées lui échappèrent le temps de s'égarer du côté de celui qui, lui, n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et qui, bien entendu, aurait déjà eu la même idée une bonne heure plus tôt. Inspecteur ou exécuteur, et malgré tous ses efforts, Nobuchika ne serait jamais doté de cet instinct de limier que Kogami avait et dont il usait à loisir et avec une aisance qu'il lui avait toujours enviée. L'espace d'un instant, son absence lui fut cruelle, plus encore que d'habitude et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'avisa que certains regards se faisaient un peu trop appuyés à son égard qu'il chassa ses réflexions mornes et amorça un demi-tour. Il ne trouverait rien ici, mieux valait…

Une main se glissa sous son bras, pour se poser bien à plat sur son flanc gauche. Le tissu de la chemise sombre était trop mince pour ne pas être traversé par la chaleur de cette paume incongrue mais Ginoza n'avait même pas achevé de prendre conscience de sa présence que son bras droit fut emprisonné dans une autre main, plus autoritaire celle-ci et qui le tira brutalement vers le cœur de la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Les doigts sur le haut de son bras resserrèrent leur emprise et un "Tais-toi" proféré dans un souffle acheva de liquéfier Ginoza sur place, au point qu'il fut plus poussé qu'autre chose en direction d'une alcôve non repérée tantôt.

« Regarde. » Murmura la voix tout contre son oreille.

Regarder quoi, où ? Le cœur battant, l'exécuteur voulut se retourner mais la pression sur son flanc – non sur son ventre à présent – fut la plus forte, quand dans le même temps un corps dur et musclé s'appuyait contre son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Là-bas, insista l'homme derrière lui. Tu vois ? »

Immobilisé comme il l'était, Ginoza n'avait pas vraiment le choix et mobilisant ses dernières ressources en matière de lucidité, il finit par obéir. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Dans le renfoncement, à peine plus éclairé que le reste des lieux, trois hommes tenaient un conciliabule, qui n'aurait rien de véritablement louche si l'un d'entre n'avait pas jeté de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la salle devant et si les deux autres n'avaient pas échangé des billets contre un sachet dont la blancheur du contenu ne pouvait pas manquer de réveiller les réflexes de l'ancien inspecteur. Et à présent qu'il avait tout loisir de distinguer les traits du fournisseur… Oui, c'était bien lui, pas de doute.

La présence derrière lui, contre lui, s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était matérialisée, le laissant subitement démuni. En face, les trois hommes poursuivaient leur transaction sans remarquer la présence de celui qui les observait depuis le cœur de la cohue dans laquelle _l'autre_ l'avait laissé. L'avait… abandonné. L'exécuteur prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna. Rien. Ou plutôt, trop. Trop de monde, trop de silhouettes, trop de gens. _Il _était quelque part pourtant, là, peut-être même tout près, mais il ne _le_ voyait pas. Un assaut violent de frustration le submergea tandis que les effluves d'une eau de toilette mélangée de tabac froid s'accrochaient à lui, et que le souvenir de la chaleur, _sa _chaleur, se diffusait encore depuis son flanc dans tous son corps sur lequel _son _empreinte s'était brièvement incrustée. Et puis il y avait eu _sa _voix, qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Ce velours grave qui en dépit de sa maîtrise avait résonné en lui, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait des années durant au point d'occuper à présent chacun des silences auxquels l'ancien inspecteur était confronté depuis _sa_ fuite.

_Kogami_.

Il ne prononça pas son nom. Pas vraiment. Ses lèvres se contentèrent de le former, muettes, avant de se refermer. De sa main droite, il effleura son flanc opposé avant de serrer le poing, puis de faire volte-face vers les trois suspects que l'exécuteur en fuite lui avait désignés, jouant des coudes pour s'extraire de la foule.

Comme d'habitude, il allait faire le boulot. Comme d'habitude, il livrerait à la sentence de Sybil les trois coupables – nul besoin de jugement, leur coefficient de criminalité y pourvoirait – et comme d'habitude, il aurait brillamment accompli sa mission. Inspecteur ou exécuteur, rien en changeait en vérité, quand Shinya se trouvait à ses côtés. Comme ce soir. Comme peut-être un autre jour. Ou une autre nuit.

Et lorsque cela se reproduirait, de nouveau il le reconnaîtrait.


End file.
